Primeval: Ultra Raptor
by Empress Akitla
Summary: The team find an injured raptor that came out of the anomaly. Before they can get her back the anomaly closes. They're now stuck with a weapon created for terror, menace, and death. Meet the Ultra Raptor.
1. Snowball Fight

**Note: This happens before my story "Bump In The Night". They're not really related to each other much. But anyhow, I got this idea whilst writing a novel I'm working on called "Ultra Raptor". I'll tell you more in the next chapter.**

**

* * *

**Snow fell heavily on to the already white ground. It was midday but the gray clouds denied the earth any warmth from the sun. The trees lightened their loads of snow on people as they passed underneath them. It was silent, so peacefully silent.

The flickering anomaly blended in with the snow covered background. The men in black stood out against the natural landscape. They had the anomaly covered; nothing was going to go in or out. Too bad something already came out before they got there and now they had to go find it.

"Connor, Abby, I want you guys to head north," Nick Cutter directed. "Stephen, you're going south with me."

"How many of my men do you want to come with you?" Captain Ryan asked.

"None," Nick replied flatly. "The more people there are the more likely it is that the creature will run."

"The more people you have the more likely it is that you'll stay alive," Ryan argued.

"Look, this creature comes from a normally warm climate," Abby Maitland nodded to the anomaly. "Its reflexes will be slow if it's not dead already."

"She's right," Stephen Hart agreed.

"Alright, but keep a radio on you at all times," Ryan ordered.

The group of four split up in the different directions, leaving Claudia Brown with Ryan and his men.

The creature must've come through the anomaly earlier because its footprints were already covered with fresh snow. They know for sure that it came through because people who'd been walking around on the many trails in the woods kept babbling on about seeing a monster. Whether or not it had gone back through, they didn't know.

Connor Temple and Abby walked through a very quiet part of the woods. They'd neither seen nor heard anything that could be the creature. The snow seemed to obliterate their footsteps as it came down in big fluffy flakes, making just so quiet and peaceful. It was hard to believe that a monster might be on the loose.

"So, Abby, what movie are we going to watch tonight?" Connor asked, making small talk.

"Your pick, remember?" Abby answered as she kicked some snow.

"Oh, yeah," Connor stuffed his gloved hands into his pockets. "What do you think of 'Jurassic Park'?"

"Didn't we watch that one last time you picked?" Abby asked.

"Okay, what about the third one, then?" Connor suggested.

"Sure, I haven't seen that one in a while," Abby looked out ahead at the seemingly never ending landscape of white trees. "Seems kind of fitting with all the dinosaurs as of late."

"At least we haven't come face to face with a Spinosaurus," Connor just imagined that now he said it, they'd come face to face with Spinosaurus in the next few days.

"Be thankful for that," Abby looked above at the tree limbs weighed down with snow. "I think we should stop for a rest."

"Good idea," Connor brushed a fine layer of snow off of a boulder and sat down.

"Isn't it amazing how much weight these branches can hold?" Abby reached up and gently touched the limb holding so much snow.

"Truly a work of art, yeah?" Connor switched his gaze from the snow loaded branch to Abby.

"Yeah," Abby yanked hard on the branch.

The limb unloaded all of its snow on top of Connor. Luckily his hat shielded his head and face. He sat there, staring at the blonde.

"I hope you dressed warm," Connor scooped up a bunch of snow in one hand and formed it into a ball.

"Connor, don't you dare!" Abby backed up, ready to dodge the snowball.

* * *

**Note: You like so far? Yeah, not much action except for Connor becoming a living snowman... Please R&R! **


	2. Raptor

**Note: Yay! Next chapter! So, as I was saying, I'm using the raptor from my story, "Ultra Raptor". She's an Ultra Raptor. A... well can't tell you without spoiling the plot for this story. Anyways, in "Ultra Raptor" I tell the story from first person point of view. I decided not to do that here. Anyhow, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Cold, wet, and injured. That's what she was. The snow was coming down more heavily now, coating her slick feathers with a thick layer of white. She shivered.

_I hate being cold! _The raptor growled as she fluffed out her feathers. _Stupid white fluff._

The raptor had not seen snow for her five years of life. It was completely new and unsettling. It slowly melted into her black and dark reddish feathers and made her freezing cold.

She had crouched down in some snow covered bushes. At first she stuck out like a sore thumb but now, covered in snow, she seemed to blend right in. The small bits of her feathers that showed looked like tree bark. The only thing that would tip off someone of where she was hiding was the small droplets of blood that stained the snow. But the snowflakes were already beginning to cover up her trail of footprints and blood.

_Just let death take me already, _the raptor thought bitterly.

* * * *

Abby jumped out of the way and let the snowball plow into the tree branch behind her. That set off a chain reaction. The branch dumped its load of snow on top of the blonde. Connor cracked up laughing and accidently bumped into the tree behind him. That caused the branches above his head to unload their snow on top of his head. Abby just about died laughing.

"You know, I don't think Cutter would like us messin' around like this," Abby supported herself on her knees.

"He doesn't have to know," Connor wiped a tear away from his eye. "Besides, when was the last time we had this much fun?"

Abby shrugged. She composed her face and started to walk along the trail again, with Connor tagging a little ways behind. A smile stayed on her face as she looked ahead, waiting for some giant monster to run right in front of her. Abby shook her head. They were supposed to be looking for a potentially dangerous animal, not having a snowball fight.

"Connor?" Abby asked when she sensed he wasn't behind her anymore. She turned around, seeing him kneeled down, looking at something on the ground. "What is it?"

"I think it's blood," Connor answered and looked up, gazing out beyond the trail.

"It's injured," Abby could barely make out a small red spot further away from the trail. "We need to see if we can find it."

Connor followed the blonde as she made her way through the snow covered bushes. They followed the trail of barely visible blood until the trail went cold, so to speak.

* * * *

The raptor shook the snow off with what little strength she had. She was cold and numb. Blood stained her left leg where another beastie had clawed her. She nuzzled the spot with her slender snout then ruffled her feathers.

The sudden cracking of a branch brought her head up into an alert position. She couldn't have felt more stupid. Two humans were walking far too close for her liking.

_Don't see me! Please don't see me,_ she yelled out in her mind.

Connor followed Abby as they continued to push through the snow covered brush. It was starting to get dark, signaling that a blizzard was approaching.

"Abby, I don't think we're going to find anything," Connor said as he wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck.

"We have to try," Abby continued on.

They were now very close to her hiding spot. She may have been relatively small and stream lined, but she still was nearly fifteen feet long and six feet tall. It's kind of hard to hide a creature that large that has some brightly colored feathers on top of her head in the sea of white snow.

"Abby, please can we…" Connor stopped suddenly as the blonde slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh," Abby pointed up ahead to what looked like a bunch of bushes tangled together. "There's the creature."

Connor was in awe. The creature was beautiful though its left leg looked bloodied and wounded. He looked over at Abby.

"It looks like an Utahraptor," he whispered. "It's probably freezing."

The raptor looked up. She knew they had seen her. She'd try a different tactic that had worked for her a couple times before. Her red and black feathers fluffed up all over her body and she snarled. The two humans remained silent until she'd worn out whatever strength she had left. She laid her head down in defeat, ready to kick the bucket.

"We have to help it," Abby slowly started to pull out the tranquilizer gun from its holster around her waist.

_Fine, shoot me. See if I care, _the raptor stubbornly picked her head up and made one final snarl.

* * *

**Note: So? What do ya think of my raptor? Tell me when you R&R! **


End file.
